Computer technology has entered many areas to simplify manual tasks and to make information more readily available. Computer programs can be used for many purposes including assisting a person in performing his or her job. For example, word processors help computer users prepare documents, spreadsheet programs help users perform accounting functions and numerical analysis, diagnostic programs assist users in diagnosing problems, etc. There are many programs available to help users with almost any need they may have.
One way to input data into a computer program involves the use of machine-readable graphical codes (“graphical codes”). A graphical code is a graphical representation of information that consists of multiple graphical code elements having different light reflective or light emissive properties. Examples of different types of graphical codes include bar codes, data matrix codes, MaxiCodes, and so forth. Graphical codes have become widely used in many commercial environments, such as point-of-sale stations in retail stores and supermarkets, inventory and document tracking, and the like.
Devices for identifying or extracting information from graphical codes are generally referred to as graphical code readers. Graphical code readers typically include one or more light sources for illuminating a graphical code. Light is reflected from the graphical code toward the graphical code reader. A lens within the graphical code reader focuses an image of the graphical code onto an image sensor. Pixels within the image sensor are read electronically to provide a two-dimensional array of image data corresponding to the graphical code. A decoder then processes the image data and extracts the information contained in the graphical code.
Two-dimensional graphical codes possess several advantages over one-dimensional graphical codes. For example, two-dimensional graphical codes are designed to store considerably more information than one-dimensional graphical codes. In addition, two-dimensional graphical codes are typically smaller than one-dimensional codes. Also, in some cases, two-dimensional graphical codes do not require a high level of print quality in order to be decoded.
Known graphical code readers sequentially perform the functions of image capture and decoding. That is, known graphical code readers capture an image. When the image is fully captured, the captured image is processed (i.e., an attempt is made to locate and decode graphical codes in the image). When the image has been fully decoded, another image is captured. This process is then typically repeated until a successful decoding operation is performed (i.e., a graphical code is located in an image and the graphical code is successfully decoded). However, benefits may be realized by a graphical code reader that is configured for concurrent image capture and decoding.